Ultra Hardcore (Season 3)
The 3rd season '''of '''Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore premiered on October 15, 2013, and concluded on November 02, 2013, consisting of 10 episodes. The season introduced six new participants, as well as eighteen returning veterans, retaining the roster at twenty-four participants. The season returned to Free-For-All (FFA), as well as adding permaday throughout the entire season, which made it difficult to navigate through caves. Health does not regenerate without eating a golden apple, golden head, or drinking a health potion. Golden heads have been nerfed back to only receiving 2 hearts of absorption. The season was hosted by Graser10 and Thinknoodles, the server was hosted by Mineplex, and the intro was created by PatClone. The series followed a 2-day format, new episodes every other day, beginning on the premiere date and onward. Participants *AshleyMariee *xBayani *DrPlaystation *DulJuice *Flexvoid *Grapeapplesauce *GraserMC *iDeactivateMC *kricken *xXJemmaMXx *KermitPlaysMC *MagneticMC *MrMitch361 *palmerater *PatClone *Pokediger1 *StrauberryJam *TheCampingRusher *DanTDM *RealThinknoodles *forstaken (Tofuu) *Vasehh *Dowsey *daHbomb Summary 'First Death' As early as Episode 2, GraserMC had set up a Nether portal but due to a technical error, GraserMC not only did not enter the Nether but was stuck in the portal until nearing the end of Episode 3, which he escaped with the developers’ command. After escaping, GraserMC trapped his portal with lava. Meanwhile, first death was attributed to iDeactivate who was eliminated after failing to relog back in time in Episode 2. 'Early Kills' The perpetual day twist quickly came into play as multiple players had chosen to hunt as early as Episode 2. This included Dowsey, forstaken, Pokediger1, Grapeapplesauce, Vasehh and xBayani. The first PVP kill was in Episode 2 when Dowsey hunted MagneticMC in a mineshaft. The glitchy battle resulted in MagneticMC killing Dowsey, activating first blood. MagneticMC would later enter the Nether and although obtaining a decent haul, he was ultimately killed by GraserMC’s portal trap in Episode 6. Meanwhile in Episode 5, Vasehh killed DulJuice while she was distracted by her connection issues. Also in Episode 5, Pokediger1 tracked and killed MrMitch361 and later killed AshleyMariee in Episode 6. Both victims were unenchanted at the time. 'Power Players' By episode 5, multiple players quickly gained dominance with powerful enchants. Grapeapplesauce had a Sharpness 3 Diamond Sword while xBayani obtained a Fire Aspect sword. Vasehh, an unenchanted StrauberryJam and Pokediger1 were slain by Grapeapplesauce in Episode 6, 7 and 8, respectively. Pokediger1 however did manage to provide a decent fight against Grapeapplesauce with both players forced to use a golden head each but Grappeapplesauce came out victorious. With the kill announcements on chat, Grapeapplesauce emerged as a big threat. He scared the remaining players even more when he killed daHbomb and DanTDM back to back in Episode 8 but retained good health due to his multiple golden apples. RealThinknoodles tried to kill Grapeapplesauce after his battle against DanTDM but Grapeapplesauce managed to escape. Armed with multiple golden apples and golden heads, Grapeapplesauce quickly healed before killing RealThinknoodles in Episode 9. Meanwhile, back at Episode 5,kricken was farming experience points when she was killed by another season’s power player, xBayani and his Fire Aspect Sword. In Episode 9, GraserMC managed to prove a decent fight against xBayani but was ultimately killed by xBayani's sword and bow skills. By this point, other significant events included palmerater's death via a lava glitch in Episode 4 making him the first and only player to officially die to PvE in this season. In Episode 8, DrPlayStation was performing mental calculations on the episodes passed when forstaken sneak attacked and killed him. The kill gave forstaken a saddle and diamond horse armor which he would later use. 'Meet Up' Meanwhile, PatClone, KermitPlaysMC, Flexvoid and xXJemmaMXx had terrible luck mining and had to proceed to the meet up with enchantless gears although xXJemmaMXx was given props for not losing a single heart by this point. PatClone also obtained a horse but he and his horse were poorly geared allowing TheCampingRusher to kill him in Episode 9 before TheCampingRusher himself was killed by the more stacked xBayani in the same episode. Episode 9 continued to become an intense episode when the two power players, Grapeapplesauce and xBayani, engaged in a three-way battle along with xXJemmaMXx. The battle between Sharpness 3 Diamond Sword and Fire Aspect 1 Diamond Sword effectively dwindled both the power players’ hearts. xXJemmaMXx attempted to strike but was shot back by Grapeapplesauce, causing her to retreat to heal. Both Grapeapplesauce and xBayani however did not perceive xXJemmaMXx as a threat and continued to engage until xBayani killed Grapeapplesauce only to be killed by a 4-block fall immediately after, awarding Grapeapplesauce the kill. xXJemmaMXx returned and took the fallen power players’ items including Grapeapplesauce's diamond pants and helmet, 6 golden apples and xBayani's Fire Aspect Diamond Sword. 'Final Four' The final four were xXJemmaMXx with half diamond armor and a Fire Aspect Sword, forstaken with his diamond armored horse, KermitPlaysMC who was building a piston trap and the basic geared Flexvoid who was not far from xXJemmaMXx’s location. Still in Episode 9, xXJemmaMXx spotted forstaken in his diamond armored horse. Despite xXJemmaMXx’s combination of arrow shots and her new sword, forstaken was protected by his diamond armored horse and successfully killed xXJemmaMXx. Flexvoid then jumped him while he was sorting inventory, forcing forstaken to retreat. forstaken managed to heal up with the golden apples he obtained from xXJemmaMXx while Flexvoid stole some of xXJemmaMXx’s drops. This prolonged the battle but Flexvoid was ultimately killed by forstaken. 'Finale' With only 2 players left, the poorly geared KermitPlaysMC’s strategy was to lure forstaken into his underground piston trap in hope it would launch forstaken into a fall damage kill. In order to lure forstaken,KermitPlaysMC unshifted near the surface. forstaken spotted the nametag and proceeded to kill him in Episode 10 before KermitPlaysMC had the chance to activate his trap. With this, forstaken became the winner of Cube UHC Season 3 and the first to win twice and in back-to-back seasons. Elimination Trivia * This season introduced 6 new competitors: xBayani, DanTDM, MrMitch361, palmerater, xXJemmaMXx, and AshleyMariee *Tofuu won for the second time in a row. He has won both seasons that he participated in. *ChildDolphin and TYBZI were invited but unable to attend the season *This is the only season where Think outranks Graser *1/3 of the players died in Episode 9 *Everyone who competed in Season 2 placed at a lower ranking in Season 3, except for Grape, Think, Straub, Poke, DrPlayStation, Pat, Flexvoid, and Tofuu **Tofuu remained his reign as being 1st place while H ranked lower, but he couldn't rank any higher because he ranked 1st as well **DrPlayStation kept his ranking from Season 2 and 3 *This season is the only to have a player forfeit by logging out, rather than killing themselves (iDeactivateMC) *The player with the most kills was Grapeapplesauce, with 7 (Killed Vasehh, StrauberryJam, Pokediger1, daHbomb, DanTDM, RealThinknoodles, and xBayani) *The last player to take damage was PatClone *First player kill was committed by MagneticMC Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation ''